happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheelchair Guy
Wheelchair Guy was the first playable character included in Happy Wheels, the eldest character, and is the mascot of the game. His attire consists mainly of torn clothes, such as a green shirt and purple pants. He wears a yellow shirt underneath his green shirt, and has a bandage strapped around his left forearm. He is known for his ability to use his jet to fly, appearance on the game's menu, and possibly a minor role as an enemy in Jim Bonacci's flash game Divine Intervention. He is an elderly man who appears to be homeless and unclean. It is unknown how he acquired his jet-powered wheelchair, which did not appear in Divine Intervention. The jet explodes when crushed with enough pressure, and uses the same explosion animation as the landmine, though it does not harm the player. The jet on the wheelchair is also now an object in the level editor in the movement section. The power, angle, fixation, and time can be edited within the editor for the editor jet. Wheelchair Guy's jet power is 1, according to the size. However, it seems to be more powerful than a regular power 1 jet. 'Wheelchair Guy' is one of the six Happy Wheels characters capable of coherent speech, including Irresponsible Dad, Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Santa Claus's elves, and Pogostick Man. Some of the phrases he speaks when hurt include "Oh my leg!" and "Save me!" Jim did the voices for Wheelchair Guy, as well as for Irresponsible Dad and Santa Claus. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise *Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise *Space - Enable rocket booster ;Before Ejection Gallery File:Theme.png|Wheelchair Guy appearing on the title screen. File:Wheelchair Guy - Sprite 1970.png|Render of Wheelchair Guy from Happy Wheels v1.10 Demo. File:WheelchairGuyOriginsNowPlaying.PNG|The inspiration of Divine Intervention. File:Happy greenhills.png|Wheelchair Guy on the level Happy Green Hills. File:apple.jpg|Wheelchair Guy on the level Obstacle Course?. File:NPCwheelchair.jpg|Wheelchair Guy as an NPC in the Level Editor. File:Wheelchair.png|A render of Wheelchair Guy. File:Wheelchair Guy Falling.png|Wheelchair Guy falling off the Stonehenge. File:w.png|Wheelchair Guy's wheelchair. Wild badge.jpeg|The wild badge. Glitches *On a Mac, pressing ALT + GR will result in the jet booster rotating anti-clockwise. This can be stopped by pressing CTRL. *If you boost for ten seconds then hit an unfixed log, your legs will fall off and cross. *When using the boost at high speed, your limbs start twitching and start coming apart although they do not actually break off. *Voice commands are not properly 'said', for instance, the Wheelchair Guy may say 'Oh, my leg!' if he gets stabbed in the back with a blade weapon. *A rare glitch (most common on old computers) is that if one of his arms falls off, another one will immediately appear in its place. *In the level editor, you will see that Wheelchair Guy's head and neck are foregrounded over his shoulder. *If you use the boost and rotate, you'll spin very fast, then rip in half. *Wheelchair Guy can stick its vehicle to the walls at the left side by the help of its jet. Trivia *His jet engine poses a small threat: it can explode with impact. *After more than a minute, Wheelchair Guy will eventually fall off the stonehenge. *Wheelchair Guy has the fewest glitches of any Happy Wheels character. *If you hold down the boost key, without using the arrow keys to steady yourself, Wheelchair Guy's wheelchair will tip back and do erratic somersaults. *Without his boost, Wheelchair guy is the second slowest character in the game, first being Pogostick Man. *Wheelchair Guy's jet has a power of 2, making it slower than most other jets. *In the Level Editor, if you zoom all the way up on his head, there seems to be a tiny red particle on the back of his head and neck. This might be a blood particle. *Wheelchair Guy is the only character confirmed to be in Divine Intervention, he is a possessed demon in a Trash Can. *There is a "Wild" badge on this wiki for making 100 edits onto articles. It is dedicated to Wheelchair Guy - the picture is of his face. *The NPC of Wheelchair guy is often used in levels as a zombie. *When falling in the upright position, he is very robust unless unless where he lands there happens to be a spike set, landmine, jet, etc. *Wheelchair Guy's front wheel behaves almost like Lawnmower Man's back wheel if enough boosts are put just so so their arrows point in a clock wise direction. *During explosions, the fuel tank explodes; the jet only disconnects and slams into the fuel tank, causing the explosion. Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Flash NPC's